The Dark Gift
by Lord Samael
Summary: Desde los albores del tiempo, el a observado, sin ser partidario, siempre vigilante, hasta el dia en que una joven alma llamo su atencion, en ese momento la piedad inundo su corazon y decidio intervenir una vez mas. por favor entren y lean Vamp fic.
1. Prologo

Como aclaratoria Naruto no me pertenece y le pertenece a Kishimoto y tampoco Legacy of Kain saga con la que tendra un ligero CrossOver.

Espero Criticas constructivas, cualquier error haganmelo Saber eso ayuda a Mejorar Bye Lectores.

* * *

Durante muchos años he recorrido el mundo, e visto como el mundo a caído en miseria, que yo mismo había causado, el cáncer que envenenaba este mundo, vi como los hombres se alzaron y de eras de guerras y sufrimiento incalculable que azoto a este mundo, pude observar como de entre todos los hombres surgía aquel que trajo un balance, fuerte como la montaña, sabio como el viento, aquel hombre había logrado suprimir los vestigios de eras anteriores, logrando dar una pausa a interminables guerras, enseño a los hombres como luchar, como defenderse, les dio su poder y su conocimiento.

Rikudou Sennin como lo llamaban los hombres, a pesar de su inmenso poder y conocimiento aquel solo seguía siendo un hombre como todos, abatido en su lecho de muerte, en sus dos hijos caía la responsabilidad de mantener la paz, la pregunta real era ¿Por qué escogió al menor? ¿desconfiaba del mayor? ¿Dudaba de su progenie? O tal vez ¿Ambos hubiesen desencadenado los mismos males?, el mayor ataco al menor para quitarle el poder, tras luchas y luchas sus hijos serian iguales.

Llevo muchos años observando como los hombres manejan la "Supuesta Paz", un mundo con un delicado equilibrio, típico de seres tan cobardes e incautos, yo vi como esos muchachos lucharon entre si, vi como sus descendientes lucharon durante años, la violencia y la ambición envenenaban sus mentes y corazones, tal cual como alguna ves yo fui dominado.

Vi como artos del conflicto Ambas castas forjaban un pueblo, como unían a los suyos para prosperar, curioso ¿Por qué aquella paz no podía perdurar? El hombre de los ojos Rojos quería el control, pero el otro exclusivamente en el fondo era igual, dios sabe cuantas vidas se han perdido desde que esos incidentes, casi un siglo a transcurrido desde que ambos lucharan y venciera el Senju.

Alianzas similares surgieron entre otros pueblos, sin embargo ocurrirían 3 guerras separando familias, originando odio y ambición, luchas sin sentido por ideales falsos, hombres con el poder de monstruos en sus manos, monstruos que el Senju regalo, Rikudou dio su conocimiento para la paz y los hombres lo usaron para la guerra ¿Irónico?.

Mi largo viaje observando y aprendiendo, me había traído hasta el lugar donde aquellos hombres Uchiha y Senju habían luchado en el pasado, guerreros admirables, valientes y poderosos, a los cuales habían honrado con estatuas, en cierta forma me recordaban a mis errores de juventud, así como mi eterna existencia, si algo había aprendido hace muchos años era que los inmortales no debíamos meternos en el mundo de los hombres, ser solo testigos imparciales de cómo ellos mismos se aniquilaban entre si.

Un pobre joven yace inerte ante los pies de las estatuas, victima de un Uchiha, pobre muchacho, apenas tendría unos 12 o 13 años, la crueldad de los Hados, estar sujeto a un destino tan peculiar, encadenado a un demonio y a duras penas respirando, jure no seguir viendo como eras parte de un destino prescrito ….. Ahora veras el mundo desde mis ojos; así vi como te regresaban inerte al pueblo que te condeno a este suplicio.

* * *

Espero que les Haya gustado el prologo, como aclaratoria, quiero dejar claro que el fic tendra ciertas caracteristicas Centradas en Naruto.


	2. Despertar

Vi a los que en vida fueron tus hermanos de armas, tu única familia, cruel mente separado de aquellos a los que amabas y que te veían como a un igual, si pudiera describir el silencio que asolaba tu funeral, diría simplemente que estar en el infierno sonaba muchísimo mejor, los semblantes de las personas que allí estaban lucían como la misma muerte veían tu cuerpo inerte, pobre del caído, aunque realmente ignoraban el verdadero peligro de tu existencia.

Un silencio sepulcral era escuchado por el lugar, apenas podían creerlo, un amargo final un corazón noble, a manos del que tu llamabas amigo, nadie hablo, hubo llantos y lamentos, aquellos que fueron tus mentores, luchaban una batalla perdida contra la culpa, el personaje mas curioso de tu funeral era una joven. La recuerdo con claridad, ella no soltó ni una sola lagrima, sin embargo quien la viese sabría porque no lloraba, su mente era anarquía, caos, simplemente me era imposible saber como se sentía, ¿Culpable?¿Resentida?¿Triste?, realmente creo que ella salio muy mal parada con este incidente.

Este no es el final, mi buen muchacho, la noche a caído, los actores han abandonado el escenario, la obra apenas comienza y tu mi dulce protagonista, interpretaras un papel improvisado, un dulce monologo que será tu segundo acto …. ¿oyes eso? Es el susurro de la muerte, que te invita a despertar de tu morada mortal, para darte un nuevo amanecer de oscuridad, así por fin te encontraste en mi hogar, reposando como mi invitado.

Y así iniciare una nueva vida para ti... algo distinta a la de tu pasado, mientras tu cuerpo reposaba en mi palacio, allí te bendije con el DON OSCURO provocando que tu alma regresara a la vida, dándote un nuevo cuerpo y con esto dejaste de ser un niño para convertirte en un vampiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desde los fragmentos de sueños andrajosos me levante … Sin quererlo lanzado sobre mareas de sed que subían y bajaban … y me dejaban marchitamente despierto … Y mas repugnantemente … vivo … sumido en este lastimoso sentimiento de confusión y desesperación, por un instante creí que el mismísimo demonio me torturaba dándome esperanza, ahí fue la primera ves que lo vi, esgrimiendo una sonrisa prepotente y arrogante, en sus manos llevaba una copa rebosante la cual no tardo en ofrecerme, apenas y podía sentarme, poco sabia que aceptar esa oferta … seria el camino a mi nueva vida.

Cuando sin pensarlo bebí el contenido de aquella copa, nunca me imagine lo exquisito y revitalizante que seria saciar mi seca garganta, con esa ambrosia tibia y espesa, dulce al paladar, me sentí fuerte, inmediatamente después de que acabe aquel elixir, me sentí insatisfecho, necesitaba algo mas que una segunda copa.

La mirada fascinada de mi "salvador", en cierta forma me molestaba, aunque naturalmente agradecido, alce la copa en torno a mi anfitrión, el rió con calma al tiempo que recibía la copa, se mantuvo silencioso observándome mientras me entregaba otra copa, igual de rebozante que la anterior, solo fueron dos copas y mi sed parecía haberse calmado, fue entonces cuando aquel albino tenebroso decidió hablar.

-Creo que no te enseñaron a desconfiar de los extraños, pero esta bien me ahorra problemas, me llamo Kain, soy algo así como un … rico excéntrico y te he traído aquí, porque buscaba a un pupilo por así decirlo- el tono de este hombre era bastante engañoso, parecía decir la verdad, pero a su ves parecía ocultar algo, sin embargo con mi mente fragmentada, no podía juzgarlo sin saber, solo extendí mi mano dando lugar a un apretón.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre ….- una pequeña laguna mental desvió mis pensamientos, al principio me costo recordar mi nombre y mi pasado- Naruto …-musite suavemente estrechando su mano, el pareció algo decepcionado por mi expresión amnésica, por un instante el solo rasco su mentón antes de cruzarse de brazos de manera pensativa, por mi parte solo intente recordar ¿Quién era? Y ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?.

-Me temía que perdieras la memoria, pero no debes preocuparte, con el tiempo lograras recordar mas que tu nombre, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, es preciso que sepas quien eras-No tenia un motivo claro para desconfiar de el, pero supe que aquel amable caballero tenia razón, era necesario que yo recuperara mi memoria.-Si quieres puedes descansar, mientras buscare un par de tus cosas para ver si te ayuda en algo.-me sorprendió la amabilidad de aquel hombre, tal ves su apariencia fuera algo intimidante, pero sentía que pocas personas me habían tratado con tal cortesía.

Apenas y note como mi fúnebre anfitrión abandono el cuarto, por alguna razón me incomodaba aquel silencio, era totalmente opuesto a mi naturaleza, durante un instante me dedique a distraerme observando este cuarto de huéspedes, por un instante las imágenes de un pequeño departamento iluminaron mi pensamiento, sinceramente me atrevería a decir que este lugar fácilmente era igual de grande, solo que con una decoración extraña, seguramente extranjera, los muros eran de roca firme y el suelo mármol, justo al fondo una chimenea encendida y sobre ella un retrato, sin duda alguna era de mi anfitrión.

Lucia glorioso, con una larga espada curva con un graneo sobre su empuñadura, casi parecía que eran dos seres y no un simple hombre armado, a su ves Kain lucia imponente, fuerte y malicioso, en sus ojos era posible ver una ambición, tanto me había centrado en aquella imagen que apenas note su entorno, un cielo negro y tormentoso, al desviar mi mirada vi muchos cuadros, la mayoría mostraban al Kain luchando contra hombres y criaturas de pesadilla.

-Tiempos gloriosos-la voz del peliblanco, casi me mata del susto, no pude escuchar sus pasos, ni sentir su olor, mi sangre parecía haberse congelado, cuando voltee ahí parado a mi lado estaba el.-Alguna ves fui un guerrero, pero ahora prefiero un retiro tranquilo-sus palabras denotaban cierta nostalgia, ciertamente viendo las macabras imágenes de algunas pinturas me costaba creer que un hombre como el de las pinturas pudiera cansarse del derramamiento de sangre.

Kain observo junto a mi las pinturas, durante un rato me contó historias de cómo lucho durante años, creyendo que era invencible, aparentemente durante su juventud, solo le importaba la riqueza y la gloria, también me contó de las dichas de los ricos, que jamás pasaban trabajo, sinceramente una parte de mi sintió cierta envidia por aquel relato, cuando finalmente termino en mis manos deposito un protector.

Pero en aquel momento las imágenes de mi pasado volvieron, aunque era como verme en un cristal roto, poco comprendí, aunque pude divisar imágenes, batallas peleadas, amistades forjadas y finalmente rostros … sin nombre, solo eso, podía recordar como eran, sin orden, ni patrón, solo aquella sensación frustrante e insatisfactoria, de no saber quien era.

Como si de una sombra se tratase, mi anfitrión desapareció, no pude percatarme en que momento desapareció, no pude evitar suspirar cansado, sin mas nada en mi mente que mi nombre e imágenes sin sentido perdidas en mi mente, como odiaba la quietud y el silencio, solo generaban impaciencia y curiosidad, no tarde en abandonar mis aposentos, un oscuro pasillo con enormes y costosos ventanales dando al interior, adornado con alfombra roja y exquisitos estandartes, era obvio que a Kain le gustaba el lujo, solo viendo los exquisitos diseños de los ventanales o la elegante alfombra roja.

Inicie un recorrido por aquel enorme pasillo, aquellos hermosos ventanales eran iguales a los cuadros del cuarto anterior, en todos salía Kain, sin embargo cada uno con imágenes mas perturbadoras que los cuadros, era como si narrasen la historia de una especie de monstruo, el primero lo mostraba reposando en un féretro, pero en este su tono de piel y cabello eran muy diferentes, su cabellera era negra y su piel aunque blanca era demasiado distante al hombre albino que me recibió, el siguiente cuadro me dio una imagen bastante extraña, el yacía de rodillas gritando, sus ojos eran amarillentos y su cabellera era blanca tal cual justo ahora, el siguiente tubo un mayor impacto en mi, en este pude ver como aquel hombre bebía de una copa, desbordándose y empapándose de … ¿Vino? O tal ves ¿Sangre?.


	3. El Despertar

Mi curioso inquilino no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que alguna ves fue en su vida anterior, una verdadera lastima, pero quizás resultaría mas ventajoso así o mejor dicho menos doloroso para el, decidí dejarlo deambular libremente por mi palacio durante un rato, mientras que yo lo observaba oculto en las dotes de las sombras eran un regalo exquisito, pocos hombres de verdad merecían mi don y Naruto Uzumaki era un digno merecedor del vampirismo, mi fascinación por el me hizo guiarlo sin que se diera cuenta por los oscuros pasillos de mi hogar, sin duda el muchacho también estaba interesado en mi, las incontables obras de arte que relataban mi vida parecían cobrar vida ante los ojos del alguna razón el no parecía reaccionar con el miedo característico de los hombres, definitivamente tenia miedo ante mi imponente ser, pero por otra parte su mente y su cuerpo ya habían asimilado involuntariamente en lo que lo había convertido, el muchacho siguió su camino, en sus ojos podía percibirse el miedo, pero por encima de todo valor, fue en ese instante que la mirada valiente del chico lo adentraba mas y mas en la oscuridad de mi mansión, pero obviamente el no se había percatado de mi presencia, ni de lo que era, por ende decidí decirle lo que era ahora.-------------------------------------------------POV Naruto--------------------------------------------------En Aquel instante la oscuridad que inundaba los pasillos de este oscuro palacio se vio asfixiada por una escasa luz proveniente de una puerta entre abierta, sin duda esta era una invitación de mi anfitrión, dude en un principio antes de siquiera acercarme a ese umbral, pero con mis recuerdos fragmentados y sin ningún otro guía ¿Qué opciones tenia?, sin dudarlo mas me adentre en aquel era de esperarse ahí estaba Kain, sin duda alguna parecía saber que yo llegaría a esta sala, la puerta se cerro a mis espaldas mientras que solo me acercaba a aquel albino, me hallé mirando a los ojos de aquel ser, imponente … mas bien implacable seria la mejor descripción de cómo se sentía mirar aquellos amarillentos ojos.- Veo que le temes mas a como me veo que a lo que realmente soy-Las palabras de Kain me hicieron sentir pavor, realmente era como ver a la muerte, sentía como si no pudiera respirar-pero a mi no debes temerme no somos enemigos, yo te he salvado la vida … por ponerlo de una forma simple, sin embargo parece que no te has percatado de los cambios-¿Qué cambios? Acaso el haberme salvado milagrosamente de morir.-¿Cambios?-musite dudoso mientras que El peliblanco bufo mis palabras, parecía decepcionado, pero aun así por alguna razón sentía que kain iba a decirme algo realmente importante. -Obviamente ignoras el hecho de que ya no eres humano,- por alguna razón las palabras de Kain no me habían impactado tanto, no supe porque no me afecto-Lo cierto es que tu destino no era morir a manos de Uchiha Sasuke-Un intenso dolor aplasto mi corazón, ¿Quién era ese tal Uchiha Sasuke? Y ¿Por qué me dolía escuchar aquellas palabras?.- Siendo franco contigo esperaba que recordases algo de tu asesino, pero tu alma estuvo demasiado tiempo alejada de tu cuerpo, por lo que tu mente se deterioro al estar tanto tiempo separados- Una inquietante sensación de rabia y tristeza me inundaba con cada palabra de Kain, aunque de alguna forma el odio no nublo mi juicio.-Uzumaki Naruto tu … antes fuiste un ninja que servia a Konoha, pero desde que abriste los ojos a un nuevo futuro eres un ser libre, no necesitas nada del ganado cruda revelación de Kain, realmente fue … un golpe que no me esperaba, o quizás en cierta forma no me resulto tan extraño sino mas bien … dejo una punzada de dolor en mi corazón, esto explicaba las pinturas, era obvio que Kain no era humano … pero realmente al haber resucitado ¿Libre de que exactamente?.Un largo rato transcurrió, mientras Kain me explicaba las bondades de mi nuevo ser, era inmortal, era mas fuerte, mas rápido y mejor que cualquier hombre, sin embargo como debía esperarme no todo podía ser maravilloso, ahora mi cuerpo había despertado un apetito inmenso por la sangre, debido a mi prematura resurrección mi cuerpo apenas podía sustentar mi alma en la carne y me hablo de cómo los primeros rayos de sol me harían arder en un instante en el que realmente Kain se torno totalmente serio fue cuando comenzó a contarme acerca de mi … vida anterior, sabia muy poco para lo que esperaba, me hablo de cómo mi vida giraba en torno a un demonio que estaba en mi interior, de cómo aquella criatura simbióticamente unida a mi era mi prisionero pero a su ves mi propia perdición, en aquel instante pude recordar … a Gaara … un desdichado ser que compartió mi suerte en vida pero aun mantenía a su demonio en su interior, tal ves no podía confiar del todo en Kain pero ¿tenia otra opción?, tal ves Gaara tuviese respuestas.-Me alegro muchísimo de haberte salvado, de las garras de la muerte, tu prometes mucho-Las palabras del vampiro parecían sobrevalorarme o tal ves ¿no?, realmente debería de sentirme honrado por ser sacado de la luz, para volverme un ¿Cómo el?.-y usted pretender hacerme creer que este regalo es ¿gratis?, según tengo entendido no puedo tener contacto con el sol y soy totalmente dependiente a beber sangre humana-una parte de mi no podía confiar en aquel hombre, llámese sentido común o prejuicio, pero tenia la sensación de haber sido manipulado en el pasado.-Pequeños inconvenientes, solo los novatos mueren por el sol y la sed sangre es un precio pequeño, eres inmortal, eres poderoso y como tal somos indivisibles mientras exista uno seremos una legión.-era imposible que el no quisiera algo de mi, ¿Cómo confiarme? Sin mis recuerdos ¿Qué opciones tenia?.-¿Qué gana usted con todo esto?, dudo que usted quiera compartir su dichoso poder y fortuna sin recibir nada a cambio-nuestras miradas colisionaron nuevamente ante mi impertinencia y los delirios de Kain, pero por alguna razón parecía bastante satisfecho, demasiado para mi gusto.-Para ser franco contigo lo único que este viejo desea es ver lo que haces con mi don, eres libre de usarlo como te plazca, solo quiero transmitirlo y saber como lo usas- … entre las muchas posibles respuestas que me esperaba de Kain, tal ves nunca imagine que fuese tan simple, desgraciadamente el enfermizo tono satisfactorio en su voz, sincero y a su ves perturbador no parecía estar mintiendo- Solo quiero que aprendas a usar mi don y lo demás es cosa tuya, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?, porque si lo dejas puedo devolverte al lugar donde te saque- dude, de alguna manera sabia que esto era poco natural, pero ¿Por qué morir joven? Cuando puedo vivir eternamente … Acepte la propuesta del vampiro, mi mente aunque fragmentada conservaba una minúscula parte de mis recuerdos, recordaba un nombre y varios rostros, no seria difícil conseguir que Kain me llevara a ellos, no perdía nada por intentar o ¿Si?, Kain gustosamente me guió a lo largo de su exuberante e imponente palacio, mientras recorríamos aquella morada, mi mentor me dejo bien claras un par de cosas, la primera era no caer en la arrogancia y la segunda era no extender mi don a menos que supiera que a quien le pasaba dicho "regalo" realmente pudiera tolerarlo, sin volverse loco por la sed o el ultima condición de Kain, el me enseñaría como usar mis poderes de vampiro y seria libre de usarlos como quisiera, su ultimo punto fue bastante inusual, el me ayudaría pero jamás interferiría directamente en mis actos, por lo cual no estaba obligado a salvarme otra ves, si alguna ves estaba en peligro de morir, estaba bien claro, la suerte seria mi única aliada, porque el no interferiría con el desenlace de los hechos. Me pareció una condición bastante extraña, ¿Por qué quería verme luchando? Y mas importante aun ¿Por qué no interferir?, aunque para mi alivio, Kain me enseñaría todas las bondades de ser un inmortal, pero yo no le revelaría que conservaba algo de mi memoria y buscaría a Gaara , quizás mi única pista.


End file.
